With the rapid development of display technologies, display devices are widely applied to human life and play an increasingly important role. For example, the display devices can be applied to various electronic devices such as televisions, computers, and mobile phones. However, currently, an image burn-in phenomenon usually occurs after a display device available on the market is used for a long time. Specifically, when the image burn-in phenomenon of a display device is generated after a user uses the display device for a long time, the user can view an obvious ghost image (or namely, image sticking) on the display device. In this way, quality of user experience on the display device may be decreased.
Therefore, designing a display device by aiming at how to effectively alleviate the image burn-in phenomenon of the display device so as to improve the quality of user experience on the display device is a great challenge.